30 Word Challenge
by ZekuRoku
Summary: 100 themes, 30 words or less, 10 themes each pairing. Last Chapter- 10: Prussia/Canada
1. Spain Romano

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **Spain/Romano

**Author Note:** This is my first Hetalia fanfic. :D I just love the fandom that I decided this challenge would be rather fun! There are 100 themes, each theme has to be 30 words or less each. I decide to add my own twist. For every 10 prompts would be it's own chapter and focus on a different pairing. I hope you enjoy! :) Spain/Romano is first!

* * *

** 1. Reality Check**

Spain had always favored his younger brother obsessively.

Romano couldn't take it any longer, "You stupid bastard! What about me?"

"What's wrong, Romano?"

"Look at me! I exist too!"

**2. Absolutely Alone**

When Romano wasn't around, life didn't seem so grand. He was too harsh and scared his loved one away. Spain was alone that night. Regretting.

**3. Prince Charming**

"Only a handsome prince, such as myself, may have a beautiful foul tempered princess all to himself."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing, my sweet tomato princess!"

**4. Virgin**

Romano paled. "T-That goes THERE?" He shrieked covering up his nakedness in embarrassment.

Spain could only giggle despite the ruined mood. "Perhaps another time," He cooed hugging his lover closer.

**5. Good Question**

"Why can't you just be honest with me?" Silence filled the air along with extreme tension. "Please Romano."

"Dammit, why do you take away everything! Even my pride!"

**6. You Hear Me?**

"Can you hear me? I said stay with me... Please." Spain could barely make out the faint plea, sitting back down at his sick lover's bed side.

"Anything for you."

**7. I'm Telling**

"Spain, you asshole! Feli is having sexual intercourse with that dammed potato bastard!"

"Oh, that's lovely!" He thought it was adorable how Romano was such a tattle tale.

**8. Out Of Control**

"I just can't handle him sometimes! It just drains me..." While Spain ranted to Prussia and France,he never noticed, a young Romano was listening to his every word.

**9. I Love You**

"I love you, Lovi!"

Romano flushed, as the Spaniard held him close. "I-I don't hate you."

That was all the answer he needed.

**10. Willingness**

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Romano, you may not know this... But, I kind of like you!" Grinning foolishly he grabbed the other in a one armed embrace.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** America/Japan, please review :)


	2. America Japan

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **America/Japan

**Author Note:** Oh dear, with this being my first Hetalia attempt at writing... I have never written nor read an America and Japan fic before. o.o I hope I pulled this off okay. I was asked how the order of the pairings were chosen as well. A friend and I threw a bunch of pairings written on paper into a bag and since we already had all 100 themes typed up, I drew a pairing for each set of ten :)

Also keep in mind these do not follow a plot line of any sort! Each drabble is it's own story! His includes AU as well. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**11. Drunk**

America was plastered.

"Yo, Japan! Why- Why ya think the room is spinning?"

"Alfred-san please..."

"Heh, you said my name!" He began to giggle, leaning on the others shoulder.

**12. ****Disaster**

A horrible action flick, dreadful food, and rain.

"This date was terrible..."

The other softly smiled, holding an umbrella over their heads. That was America's way of saying, "I'm sorry."

**13. Turned Off**

Over all, Japan was quite the easy going individual, but the smell of hamburgers on the America's breath disgusted him.

"Did I do something wrong?" The blonde pouted cutely.

**14. Past, Present, Future**

Japan started it; America would argue.

America was heartless; and immature to fight back.

It was time to put aside their differences.

"I'm sorry..."

"I was wrong..."

**15.**** Dysfunctional**

"He's loud."

"He's too quiet."

"An Allied Power.

"An Axis Power."

"His outlandish style..."

"His lack of style."

"Despite all that..."

"I still love him."

**16. Men**

There was no way a hero like him would be attracted to men! None-the-less Japan! The more he tried to deny, the deeper the hole he dug himself into.

**17. Behind** **My Back**

Kiku knew he was only second, next to Arthur.

"You know I love you..." Alfred whispered into his ear, hugging him from behind.

It's sad he pretended it was true.

**18. Study Sessions**

Helping out other students was harmless, _right?_

"I'm Kiku, I take it you are Alfred?"

"My Math tutor? Let's study English so I can put 'U' and 'I' together!"

_Right?_

**19. Cut It Out**

Japan was a patient person, but America tugging at his bangs really bothered him. " Please, stop that ..."

"You're just so cute!" The blonde grinned, ruffling the others hair affectionately.

**20. ****Dream**

** "**I always thought I'd be alone and I would dream of someone saving me..."

"Well this is no dream, and I am your hero after all!"

Japan flushed, looking the other way.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Russia/America (Ohhhh~! How fun!) Please R&R :)


	3. Russia America

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **Russia/America

**Author Note:** Here's some confusing pairing- call it OOC if you will. I had troubles writing this out and turned most of the themes into funny situations. Oh, and thanks for all the lovely reviews :) They really make my day! :)

Please keep in mind these do not follow a plot line of any sort! Each drabble is it's own story! His includes AU as well. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**21. Memories**

Russia spoke of building better memories together, creepy smile and all.

America called bullshit, but went with it anyway. What's the worst that could happen? Wait, don't answer that.

**22. Finish This**

"You started this," America huffed indignantly, "You can't just leave me hanging!"

"But it's so much fun to see you struggle!"

Sapphire eyes glared, "You sadist!"

**23. Light**

America glared back at the crazy moron flashing a light in his window for the past hour, "Go away!"

"You're up, America! How grand!" Russia was one creepy motherfucker...

**24. Dark**

Russia was scary behind that smile... America realized this, after being tied and blindfolded in the middle of no where. It was dark and cold...

"This is fun, Da?"

**25. Rule Breaking**

"You know this is risky meeting like this..."

Russia pondered, handing America a sunflower, "I guess we call this breaking the rules."

**26. Holding Hands**

During meetings, Russia held America's hand underneath the table. The blonde would blush and protest, but deep down it made him happy. No wonder he couldn't listen England's ramblings.

**27. Fearful**

Agreeing to this relationship scared the so called "Hero." Russia was unpredictable and a dangerous man to deal with. Perhaps the thrill intrigued him.

"Let the game begin."

**28. Honor**

"Dare you, Russia. Kill me. I will still have honor knowing I died for my country."

"Such bold words from a half rate hero." It was then the gun sounded.

**29. Transportation**

America hated planes... So much could go wrong when you're hundreds of miles high in the sky, thousands of miles away in Russia...

"You're lucky I like you..." He grumbled.

**30. Going in Circles**

Russia was nervous pacing in circles around the waiting room, worried. England was fed up...

"Stop that, you bloody wanker!"

Sparing a glare he continued, "I hope you're okay...America."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** France/England! Please review :)


	4. France England

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **France/England

**Author Note:** Same with the America and Japan, I have never read a fanfic with these two- just seen fanart. Talk about some quirky characters with major conflicting personalities! :D

Also keep in mind these do not follow a plot line of any sort! Each drabble is it's own story! His includes AU as well. Sorry for any confusion. ^^

* * *

**31. psychotic**

"You just wouldn't understand! My magical friends love me!"

"I do, very much, worry about you sometimes, England..." France was convinced it was a psychological disorder of some sort.

**32. Fake**

He knew France had others...But part of him wanted to live in this fake little life of broken promises and false hopes. "They'll all leave me eventually..." England continued to brood.

**33. Amazing**

England's day was absolutely terrible... Unlocking his door he was greeted with a note and a bouquet of bright red roses. A smile lit across his face.

**34. Tattered Edges  
**

France watched his rose's petals slowly curl up and wilt away. "I feel as if my children are dying...Comfort me."

England did not know what to say.

**35. Hero**

"I don't know what is up with America's hero obsession! Honestly!

"Are you jealous?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Dearest England, you must be a hero to raise one."

**36. In Love**

"I think I am just really, really ill..."

There was no way he was in love with that frog faced bastard. That was ridiculously preposterous!

"I am so in denial..."

**37. Let Me Out**

France really pissed him off, teasing him across the room during a meeting. Damn him and his hot pants...

"This meeting will never end," He mumbled.

**38. Sickness**

Seeing those gashes of self infliction marred upon his lover's pale skin made him sick.

"Arthur, this has to stop..."

"You just don't understand, Francis..."

**39. Rainbow**

"Is there really a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?"

"How would I know, git?"

"You are a leprechaun, no?"

"That's Ireland- dumbass!"

**40. Dead Tired **

A twenty-four hour meeting was utterly ridiculous... America just would never shut up... Slowly England nodded off to sleep, using France's shoulder as a pillow.

"Sleep well, my dear England."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Sweden/Finland! Please Review! They fuel my inspiration! :)


	5. Sweden Finland

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **Sweden/Finland

**Author Note: -Shoots self-** Where do I start with explaining how much I love this pairing... I love it so much and yet I ruined it! Warning on OOC and me randomly putting Sweden's accent all over the place. I dunno what makes his accent distinguished... D: Love me? Please?

Also, THANK you for all the lovely reviews :) They make my day!

* * *

**41. Wish Upon a Star**

Finland watched a shooting star light up the night's sky...

"M'ke a wish..." Sweden spoke softly.

"I wish... For your happiness!"

The taller's lips curved into a smile, "A'ready am."

**42. Cheating**

"There's no way you are done with all your paperwork! You must be cheating!

"Hm, Y're not done, yet?"

"I will find out your secret..." Finland sulked.

**43. Lurking**

It really freaked him out that Sweden was always right behind him, looking over... watching!

"S-Sweden?"

"Hm?"

"You're really creeping me out..."

"S'rry..."

It looked like he just kicked their puppy...

**44. Sunset**

Sunsets use to be happy, not this depressing atmosphere of gloom... Alone he sat, knowing the Swede was never coming back.

"Where's Daddy?"

"... He's gone Peter..."

**45. Delusional**

"Sweden... Why do you call me... Well... Your wife?"

"Y're my w'fe."

"...I just... "

"I l've you, T'no."

Despite Sweden's odd behavior, Finland wanted to live in the man's delusion.

**46. Damsel in Distress**

"Th'n I sw'pt him off h's feet."

"Wow... A savior. That's pretty gay."

Finland pretended he wasn't listening. Sealand had such a foul mouth. He secretly blamed England.

**47. Never Too Late**

He tried to stay angry after an argument, but he was always the one who came crawling back.

"Can I still say I'm sorry?"

"'Course," That small smile brought relief.

**48. To Save a Life**

"Looks peacef'l."

"You realize we gave this boy a home... A family." Tino stared at the sleeping boy in his lap.

Berwald ruffled the child's hair, "Off'cially adopted."

**49. With All my Heart**

"Are you Sc'red of me?"

"No... Not anymore."

Sweden gave a warm smile, " Love you... M're then you'll ev'r kn'w..."

"Of course I know! I am your wife."

**50. Help Me**

"I seem to be in a bit of a predicament Sweden..."

"Th't is?"

"I think I might be pregnant..."

The Swede did not know what to say...

* * *

**Next Chapter: America/England **(8D total otp!) Please review :)**  
**


	6. America England

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **America/England

**Author Note: **THIS is my ultimate OTP. I just adore England and America! I am even more in delight that one of my buddies made Drabble 53 into a comic! **Squee** I am so happy! :) Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews too! You are all so wonderful! :)

* * *

**51. Not Thinking**

"That was reckless! You could have been killed!"

The injured American flashed a goofy grin, "You worried?"

"Y-you git!

Bandaged hands reached for his, "I'm okay..."

England began to sob.

**52. Fine Line**

He felt dirty, thinking terrible thoughts of the American he raised. For God's sake!

"You're my brother..." England vocally reasoned.

"Really? I always thought of you as a lover..."

**53. Disease**

"Arthur... Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I think I have cooties..."

"...Do you realize you're a grown man?"

"Hey! This shit is serious business!"

**54. Quitting You**

"Wish I knew how to quit you."

"God Dammit, America!"

"...Wish I knew how to quit-"

"Stop it with that God-forsaken movie quote!"

Silence... "Wish I knew-"

"Shut up!"

**55. Nature**

Freedom was just in his nature. America needed to be liberated! But when freedom came on that rainy day, he stared down at the crying England... It felt so wrong.

**56. Unfaithful**

"Hey, I didn't know that you were serious..."

"Commitment Alfred, that's all I asked for..."

"But Arthur-!"

The door was slammed in the America's face. Regret... Absolute regret.

**57. Attention**

England assumed America's panicked call for help was just another ploy for attention. Terrorist attacks? He headed straight to New York... Oh, how he wished his assumptions were correct...

**58. Missing Out**

Who in there rightful mind would attend America's Birthday party? Obviously, not England who didn't not want to go_, _he just wasn't invited. "Another year... Alone."

**59. Broken**

They were just glasses, he didn't understand why it was upsetting.

"Texas..."

"America, we can fix them..."

"I hate you!" The melodramatic nation ran away in a fit of sobs.

**60. Why Not**

"Iggy, come on~!"

"No you, git!"

"But, I want you!"

"Not now, not during this meeting, and NOT in this storage closet."

"Why not?" America's sexy smirk threw him overboard.

* * *

And that is how Babies are made :D

**Next Chapter: **France/Canada :) Please review!


	7. France Canada

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing: **France/Canada

**Author Note: **Oh dear, these are rather weak. I have just recently fallen in love with this pairing and I have a hard time writing their relationship out. Poor America ruins the moment often :) What a concerned brother!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews BTW! :) They really make my day!

* * *

**61. Classy**

"No one is more classy than I! He'll swoon!" America proclaimed.

"Um... You sure this will impress France?" Canada whispered unsure.

"Duh, I'm like, awesome, dude."

He was doomed.

**62. Confident**

He didn't know if he had what it takes to be France's lover. No one even knew who he was... Nor, did they remember his name. "I'm a nobody..."

**63. Confusing**

"You're incredibly cute, Matthew."

Canada never was use to such compliments. It left him rather confused and flustered, "Eh?" The Frenchman smiled and pinched his cheeks. Talk about mixed signals...

**64. Controlling**

"Why can't I top?" The strawberry blonde pouted.

France chuckled, "No, my dear. It just doesn't work that way," It was obvious who wore the pants in their relationship

**65. Don't Leave Me**

He would love to think he wasn't afraid of scary movies like his brother. But there he was, shaking and clutching onto France's shirt. Stuttering, "You're staying the night... Right?"

**66. Different**

"Why is it I'm not like the other nations?"

"That's because you're unique! It's a good thing," He hugged Canada closer in a comforting manner.

"I don't like being invisible."

**67. Modesty**

"Matthew... No need to be shy, my love..."

"F-Francis... My brother and England are right there!" Canada covered himself in embarrassment. "Um... Alfred... Arthur?"

"Unhand Mattie, you pervert!"

**68. Home**

With every visit to France's home, the warm feeling in the middle of his chest began to grow.

"Welcome home, Matthew."

Home _is _where the heart is.

**69. Believe Me**

"It was a misunderstanding!"

"Stay out of my brother's life! You've hurt him enough!"

The timid Canadian hid behind his heroic brother, wishing he could believe France's words.

**70. Words**

Those three words just could not roll off his tongue, he was flushed and naked. It was terribly embarrassing. "I- I lov..."

The Frenchman chuckled, kissing his forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Bad Touch Trio**- Perhaps not in a romantic sense :) But a friendly view.


	8. Bad Touch Trio

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing:** Bad Friends Trio

**Author Note: **Very Prussia centric- lol. I swear it was unintentional too! Wow! So many reviews... :O I love all of you!

Also,I just want to let you know, if you with to see any of the drabbles throughout this fanfic made into a oneshot or two just let me know! I will try my best to make it happen! :) Happy readings~!

* * *

**71. Anger Welling**

France and Prussia found themselves lacking the last member of their trio _again._

"Spain's with that spoiled brat?" Bitterness clung to the albino's gruff voice.

"Most Likely."

"That stupid Italian."

**72. Judgment **

In Prussia's mind, he was awesome. He was so awesome that his friends had to be somewhat awesome to hang out with him and his extreme awesome-ness.

**73. Companionship**

The three of them were inseparable, and by rules of their friendship they had to stick together. Even through times of defeat.

"We're still badass."

**74. Left Out**

Prussia may have hid behind his mask of egotistical annoyance, but Spain and France could see through his disguise. It hurt him that he was no longer a nation.

**75. My Life**

"Why are we running?" Spain chirped happily.

"Because Prussia is a moron," France huffed in annoyance.

"HEY! That Hungarian bitch is crazy!" Prussia, attempted to justify.

**76. Testing the Limits**

It seemed a good idea at the time, to have kidnap the little brat.

"I will fucking kill you two!"

Prussia and France had never seen the Sprained so enraged.

**77. Relief**

"I am rather nervous..." Francis admitted.

"Well, the Awesomeness me says that caterpillared eyebrow freak, should feel honored to have you ask him out."

Antonio nodded in agreement with smiles.

**78. Emotional**

** "**Enough with the water works..."

"It'll be fine. Love never fails!"

"B-But Lovi ran away all angry..."

"Dude- he practically abuses you-"

"Don't say mean things about my Lovino!"

**79.** **Stubborn**

"You weren't invited..."

Letting out a roar of annoyance, "I will not let that aristocratic bastard ruin my fun!"

Who were Spain and France to rain on his parade?

**80. Around The Corner**

Their reign of terror was coming to an end. Unbeknownst to the three of them, parenthood was lurking around the corner. And according to Prussia, it wasn't all that badass...

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Germany/Italy (Squee!) Please review :)


	9. Germany Italy

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing:** Germany/Italy

**Author Note: **Why such sad themes :( Emo themes for the cutest pairing ever... I tried to turn them into more happy things~!

Thanks for all of you sticking around until the very end! There is one more chapter after this :) Feel free to let me know which ones amused you the most!

* * *

**81. I Remember**

Germany recalled how annoying Italy use to be, but now... The blonde stared at the sleeping Italian curled in his lap. Now, he could never imagine such a thing.

**82. Cuts **

"G-Germany!" Italy began to sob holding up his bleeding hand to be inspected.

"How did you-"

"I should have listened when you told me not to run with scissors!"

**83. Fresh**

** "**Germany, I want to start over!"

"Um-"

"It's settled. We're no longer friends~! Hey stranger! I'm Italy and you?"

"I'm Germany... It's a pleasure?" Why were Italians so odd?

**84. Train of Thought**

When did Germany start viewing Italy in a romantic way? It had to have that really weird dream... It involved a younger Italy handing him a push broom. How strange...

**85. The Truth**

Truth be told, Germany was the Holy Roman Empire, but he was having a difficult time comprehending it. Unfortunately, so did Italy, who refused to speak to him for weeks.

**86. Pain**

Italy knew he was a wuss, but his scrapped knee _really_ hurt! "Germany..." He looked up with pitying eyes, seeing the blonde's stern look falter. "Kiss and make better?"

**87. Recovery**

Germany's betrayal had stung and Italy swore he'd put it in the past so they could be friends again. The "friends" part is what stung Germany the most.

**88. Beauty**

One can make a bitter remark on how love will never work, but one glance at Italy and Germany together would make any stubborn individual see the beauty of it.

**89. Grief**

"We need to bury it!"

"Italy... It's just pas-"

"NO! Germany, don't you understand? It was more than just pasta..."

"Okay..."

"I'll go order it's epitaph!"

"Mein gott..."

**90. Background**

"Nah- that's just bland."

"Blunt as always," the German mumbled under his breath.

"Some grass here and some flowers here... Tah-dah~!" Painting this bunny felt sort of nostalgic... Oddly nostalgic.

* * *

**Next Chapter and Final Chapter: **Prussia/Canada Please review :)


	10. Prussia Canada

**30 Word Challenge**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing:** Prussia/Canada

**Author Note: **And here is the end of my 30 word challenge. I had so much fun doing this! I hope it was incredibly entertaining to you as well~! :) I just recently fell in love with this adorable couple~! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**91. Small World**

"I'm bringing Sexy back~!" Prussia was drunk, nearly naked, and dancing on the Canadian's kitchen table. Out of all the people to show up at his door at 4am...

**92. Go The Distance **

Prussia was determined. That sexy Canadian would be his! He would go to any length to make this happen, even take France's advice. How were handcuffs going to help? Hmmm...

**93. Run Away**

"I feel rather odd... like I am eloping with my father's best friend."

The Albino smirked, "Happens to the best of us, lovely."

"France may kill you..."

This comment went unheard.

**94. Shallow**

"You like me _just_ because I am _good looking_?"

"Yeah. You have to be awesome to date awesome."

"You're a dick."

"Huh?" The Prussian received a shoe to the face.

**95. Shine**

"Did you wash your pants with windex? Because I can see myself in them!"

The blonde could do nothing but facepalm in disappointment at Prussia's horrible pick-up line.

**96. Reach**

Why would anyone put the awesomeness pancake mix on the top shelf? It was bound to taint the kitchen floor eventually.

"This is why we can't have nice things, Gilbert..."

**97. For You**

"It's cold..." Matthew muttered.

"Why didn't you dress properly? You knew we'd be waiting in line..." Gilbert tsked and flung his scarf around the blonde's shoulder's. "Some people's kids..."

**98. Pinky Promise**

"Now that we pinky swore you can't go back! We are going to that party, and we will get wasted!"

"I was tricked..." Canada quietly sobbed. Never trust Prussia. EVER.

**99. Squeaky Clean**

"Isn't this fun?"

"You just got shampoo in my eyes..."

"I love bathing with you, Mattie. Just bask in my awesome."

Canada sighed. Sometimes his own boyfriend couldn't hear him.

**100. Dance**

"I didn't know you could dance." He was gracefully guided across the dance floor.

"You also didn't know I was Canadian."

"Who?" The two laughed, foreheads touching, and lips soon followed.

* * *

**30 Word Challenge: Complete- **Swing a review my way if you wish, I sure would appreciate it! You guys rock! Keep on watch for the 30 word Crack pairing challenge I may decide to do next. :)**  
**


End file.
